Karaoke
by Pepper Potts-Stark
Summary: A funny evening and night with Pepperony and the avengers. Well summary sucks :D Pepperony and possible Clintasha. Fluff. One-shot placed after the avengers.


**Here is a oneshot, that stuck in my head for quite a long time now and it's a lot of music in there. I hope you'll like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Please be nice and leave a review, even if you didn't like it.**

* * *

**Karaoke**

It was a few weeks after the battle in New York and I was in the Stark Tower, waiting for the other Avengers to arrive and spending the evening and night together. Thor had returned and we all got to be close friends, even if I had to acclimatize with some behaviors.

Bruce Banner was always in the lab, but if I need someone to talk to, when Tony drives me crazy or he is on a mission, he is always there for me.

Natalie or Natasha - I still don't know what her real name is - so Natashalie became one of my dearest friends and I adore her. But I learned fast: Never touch her from behind and never scare her. Once she stood in the kitchen and I came up behind her and said something. She jumped out of her skin, knocked me on the floor and pinned me down. Apart from that I adore her. Well, she is the only female beside me, even if she is sometimes more boy than Steve.

Steve, the cap himself! Wow, what a man. What kind of gentleman. I remember the first time he entered the building. He was excited and scared at the same time and it took him a while to get used to JARVIS, because the first time JARVIS spoke he jumped out of his skin.

Thor, the god of thunder. He's nice and form outta space, but he can't appraise his strength and sometimes his voice scared me. He is so loud and rough but on the other hand nice and as gentleman like as Steve.

Then there is Clint Barton. I don't know him well. I just know that he's head over heels in love with Natasha, but neither of them could express their feelings. The lingering gazes, light touches, every excuse to be in the same room and the sparkle in each other's eyes when someone mention the name of the other. Hell, they sometimes remind me at me and Tony in our early states.

Tony,my Tony Stark. He grows me nuts, he drives me crazy and regularly I worry myself to death when he's out as Ironman, but he's my Ironman and I love him from head to toe. I love him, because he makes me smile and laugh, he's the sweet romantic boy only I get to see and he will always return to me and come home. Yes, I Virgina 'Pepper' Potts am head over heels and more in love with Antony Edward Stark aka Ironman and I know he loves me back, though he hadn't said it, but hell yeah he showed it.

So there I was, waiting for the 'boy-band' like Tony called them to arrive and finishing the snacks that are now placed on the coffee table. The doors of the elevators cracked open and five boys and one girl exited. They all smiled at me and Tony came over to kiss me sweetly and I happily replied it.

"So what are we going to do, tonight?" Thor asked with his deep and very loud voice.

"Thor! Low volume! Low volume, boy." Clint chuckled.

"Sorry." Thor muttered.

"So what are we going to do? Pepper? Tony?" Natasha asked now curious, too.

I beamed my best smile. "Movies, snacks, beer and martini, games and – " Tony interrupted me.

"Skip the movies, Pep. We are playing karaoke." I watched him grabbing some microphones and starting the karaoke machine. "So everybody get a microphone and come over here. Ehm, except Thor. No offence buddy, but I'm afraid you might shatter the building if you take a microphone, you can sing without one." He turned around, but no-one had moved an inch. All jaws were dropped and everybody looked very confused. "No one want to start?"

"I can't sing!" Natashalie said very concerned.

"Me neither!" Clint laughed.

"What's your problem guys? What is this game about? I never heard of it." Steve looked embarrassed and now it was Tony's turn to drop his jaw.

I gather my thoughts and asked politely, "You never heard about karaoke? It's quite simple. You take a microphone and pick a song you want to sing. You then follow the lines on the screen and sing it. Here you can choose between just singing for fun and making a competition against someone."

"Sounds pretty easy. Fine I'll start, but fun mode please." Steve said and reached for a microphone.

"Which song are you gonna sing, Cap?" Natasha asked curious.

Steve studied the cover of the game. "I think I'll sing Payphone by Maroon five. I like that song. I often listen to it while I work out. And I – " Tony interrupted him.

"Dude, less talking, more singing."

As Steve was finished everybody cheered and clapped. He was pretty well and scored 852.691 points out of 1.000.000.

Clint and Natasha were the next ones and the wanted to sing together or not. I had to smile at their expression and Tony insisted to make luck mode so no one would know what might come up. So they shuffled and got ironically the song 'Don't go breaking my heart'. They made it through the duet never looking at the screen, eyes locked, smiling at each other.

Then it was my turn and I sang 'Do you wanna touch' in the cast of glee. Surprisingly that Tony actually had the Gwyneth Paltrow version. I scored 998.979 points.

Thor chose the 'Thunder Buddy song' from the movie Ted, certainly not knowing what it was about and so he was shocked that it was against thunder, but it fit his voice and he was very well, too.

Than it was Bruce's time to sing. He chose something boring: '99 red balloons' by Nena. I didn't even know that this song still existed.

He was just finished when suddenly a new song came up and it was Tony's time to sing. He stood there the microphone in his hands, his voice soft and just perfect. He looked at me, his back to the screen and started to sing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday"

I gasped as I recognized the song and how perfectly it fit his voice.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

Tears welled up in my eyes and he walked over to where I sat on the couch and kneeled in front of me cupping my cheek and wrapped the tears away.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say"

He kissed me quickly and continued to sing. I couldn't help the tears and the smile that spread across my face. Bruce, Thor, Clint and Steve made his back ground vocals. And they were amazing.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

He handed his microphone to Clint and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a deep kiss. My hands tangled in his hair and he smiled against my lips and darting his tongue in my mouth. "Pepper, you are amazing! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"I didn't know you could sing that well." I replied and chuckled as he chuckled.

"Yeah what am I? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and rock star. Sounds good."

"Ex-Playboy!" I said.

"Yeah. Does the most wonderful, amazing woman in this room want to sing another song?"

"No I think I pause for a while. It's Steve's turn."

Hours later they were still playing. Natasha has sung: Lady in Black, Candy and Rolling in the Deep.

Clint had sung: Because we can, Born this way, Fucking Perfect and Give me everything.

Bruce stayed with the classics and sung Country roads and Leaving on a jet plane, along with 500 miles.

Steve seemed to love Taio Cruz and sung Fast Car, Dynamite, World in our hands and There she goes.

Thor tried to sing Hard rock Hallelujah but soon chose softer songs, like Hurt Lovers, Try, The A-Team and Anti Hero, because the building literally started to tremble as he sung that deep.

Tony stuck to his stuff and chose AC/DC and Black Sabbath.

And I? I sung Landslide, Coming Home, Forget you and Singing in the rain.

Tony turned another song up for him but it was one of my favorite songs by Sunrise Avenue 'All because of you.' He handed me one microphone and started to sing with his perfect voice.

"Things weren't going my way  
I was feeling down all the time  
You held me through the pain  
Stood by me in the rain  
So today I'm free  
Feeling fine all the time  
Don't have to wait and see  
Were on a one-way-dream

Like the clouds I'm flying and I'm... "

That was when I entered the song and started to sing along.

"And now I'm flying high above the sky  
And it's all because of you  
I got a feeling in my heart  
My life did really start  
And it's all because of you"

The next verse was mine, and only mine, because it described my feelings towards Tony perfectly.

"I'll defend this fairytale  
For me it's true till the end  
There's something more than real  
With you I can't pretend  
So today I'm free  
Feeling fine all the time  
Don't have to wait and see  
Were on a one-way-dream

Like the clouds I'm flying and I'm..."

We finished the chorus together.

"And now I'm flying high above the sky  
And it's all because of you  
I got a feeling in my heart  
My life did really start  
And it's all because of you  
This feeling in my heart...  
It's all because of you - Yeah!  
And now I'm flying high above the sky  
And it's all because of you  
I got a feeling in my heart  
My life did really start  
Baby it's all because...  
it's all because of you  
all because of you..."

At the last words he got down to one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Pepper, it's all because of you. I love you. Would you give me the huge, incredibly great honor and become my wife?" he asked in the sweetest voice I ever heard him used. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I covered my mouth to prevent a sob that threatened to escape me.

After what felt like a lifetime he whispered "Pepper, this is the time you should say yes, or no, or or or… Please say something." He literally begged. I wanted to say yes so desperately, but I couldn't. I was too happy to say anything. So I nodded and he eventually stood up and placed the simple diamond ring on my ring finger. That was when I found my voice.

"Yes. Yes, Tony! A thousand times YES! I love you! Oh my God! I love you so much! And I want to become your wife." Everyone cheered and clapped. And as Tony pulled me against him in a heated, yet loving sweet kiss, Clint couldn't hold it any longer and kissed Natasha.

And that's why I'm sitting here. Next to my husband, the love of my life, the man I always wanted and loved, our fingers laced and occasionally changing soft, sweet kisses while we danced and talked at the wedding of our friends: Clint and Natasha Barton.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and I'd love to get a review.  
Check out my other FFs, too. :)**

**xo Pepper Potts-Stark**


End file.
